1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to inspecting objects and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for nondestructive inspection of objects. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for inspecting an object using quantum dots associated with the object.
2. Background
Ensuring that external and/or internal surfaces of an object do not have any corrosion may be important during the manufacture, maintenance, and/or rework of objects, such as aircraft, aircraft structures, and/or parts for aircraft. Locations for an aircraft in which corrosion detection may be desired include, for example, without limitation, a cargo bay, a door sill, a landing gear bay, an insulation blank, a bilge, a seat track, a leading edge of a wing, a trailing edge of a wing, a trailing edge of a stabilizer, a fuel tank, and/or other suitable locations.
Corrosion, however, on an object may be hidden and/or masked underneath layers of paint or other coatings. Destructive corrosion detection is one technique for detecting corrosion. This technique involves removing paint and/or disassembling parts and assemblies to determine whether corrosion is present. These processes are destructive, slow, inefficient, and/or may be cost prohibitive.
Another type of inspection is nondestructive inspection. This type of inspection may be used without destroying, damaging, and/or disassembling the object. Currently available nondestructive corrosion inspection is performed visually using electromagnetic inspection, eddy current, and/or ultrasonic inspection methods. Eddy current and ultrasonic inspection measure material loss. Early detection of corrosion may depend on the amount and nature of the material loss.
Visual inspections also may require a technician and/or other maintenance personnel to visually inspect all surfaces for signs of corrosion. These signs may include, for example, visible rust. However, visual inspections may miss corrosion in early stages. The technician and/or maintenance personnel may be unable to identify corrosion that may be present until the corrosion on a surface is substantial enough to be detected visually. Further, with the increasing complexity of aircraft structures and substructures, visual inspections may be more difficult without some disassembly.
These approaches may require more time, expense, inspections, and/or disassembly of the objects than would otherwise be desired for an early detection and monitoring capability.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for nondestructive corrosion detection.